Justice League and Suicide Squad's Teamup
by Windrises
Summary: The Justice League team up with the Suicide Squad to save the world from Steppenwolf and the Enchantress.


Notes: Justice and Suicide Squad are owned by DC and Warner Bros. This story is dedicated to Adam West and the creators of the various superheroes and super villains in the story.

Steppenwolf had failed his mission of taking the world, because of the Justice League. Darkseid was really upset at him, but Steppenwolf got a offer to join in on a new villain plan. He arrived in secret hideout on Earth. He asked "What's going on?"

The Enchantress said "Greetings Mr. Wolf. I'm the Enchantress, the world's future queen. I got very close to taking over humanity, but some pesky wise guys ruined my plans. You had a similar problem. We're the two most dangerous things that the world has ever dealt with. If we team up the world will be ruined. Join me."

Steppenwolf replied "Okay Ms. Enchantress. Lets go mess up the entire world." The two super villains laughed.

The Enchantress said "It's time to start world domination." The Enchantress started dancing around.

Steppenwolf asked "What are you doing?"

The Enchantress said "Don't question me. My powers work by a very dignified dance. I'm not as out of control as you are."

Steppenwolf replied "I was born to be wild."

A week later Bruce Wayne was feeling stressed out. Bruce said "There's been dozens of reports about a couple of super villains causing trouble around the world. This time the world isn't being attacked by regular crooks. These two have super dangerous powers."

Alfred Pennyworth responded "It seems like you'll need the rest of the Justice League to help you with this mission."

Bruce said "I don't know if that'll be enough this time."

Alfred asked "Are you going to go meet up with the other team members?"

Bruce said "Yeah. We better call them up."

Batman had Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, the Flash, and Cyborg come to the Justice League's hideout. Batman said "Greetings teammates. The world has been dealing with various attacks from two super villains who have world domination plans."

Superman asked "Do you know which two super villains are doing the crimes?"

Aquaman said "I want to blame Black Manta for this stuff, but it doesn't involve the oceans."

The Flash replied "The crimes were probably done by Mr. Clipboard."

Batman said "You goofballs need to stop saying random names. I did some detective work and I found out that the super villains are Steppenwolf and the Enchantress."

Cyborg asked "Who's the Enchantress?"

Batman said "Apparently she's a witch. She has really dangerous powers. Both her and the wolf stepper might be too hard for us to defeat by ourselves. I have a risky idea on how to save the world."

Superman nervously asked "What's your idea?"

Batman said "For us to team up with the Suicide Squad."

The Flash replied "That's a batty idea."

Wonder Woman said "Their team is filled with criminals."

Batman responded "But they're criminals that saved the world. They lack the moral values we have, but they have the skills to help us save everybody."

Aquaman replied "Working with a bunch of troublemaking crooks sounds rough bro."

Batman said "I know this'll be a challenge. Working with a boy scout like Superman has made this team intolerable enough. However this is about bringing justice to the world."

Superman replied "I don't have a huge amount of trust for the Suicide Squad, but I think we should try Batman's plan."

Batman said "I'll have the Suicide Squad members released from prison so they can help us out."

The next day the Suicide Squad was released from Belle Reve and sent to the Justice League's hideout.

Batman said "Um welcome aboard Suicide Squad."

Deadshot asked "So can I shoot him now?"

Harley Quinn said "If anybody here is going to do that it'll be me." Deadshot, Harley Quinn, and Killer Croc started attacking Batman.

Aquaman said "Batman thought that teaming up with the people that hate him the most would help him save the world."

The Flash replied "Batman's the smartest member of the Justice League, but he ironically makes the dumbest choices."

Deadshot asked "How should we defeat this bothersome bat?"

Harley Quinn said "Lets knock his teeth out."

Killer Croc replied "Lets throw a rock at him."

Deadshot said "That stuff doesn't sound painful enough."

The Flash looked and realized that one of his enemies, Captain Boomerang, is a member of the Suicide Squad. Captain Boomerang smiled and said "I'm going to get revenge for all of the crimes you ruined you fast punk." Captain Boomerang threw some boomerangs, but the Flash managed to catch all of them.

Batman punched Deadshot and said "I didn't invite you for a fight."

Deadshot replied "We didn't come here for a fight either."

Harley Quinn said "We came to get our ultimate revenge against you Batman." Deadshot and Harley were going to choke Batman, but Katana made them stop.

Rick Flag walked up to the Justice League and said "I'm sorry about the harsh introduction. They've been in prison for months so their self control is lower than usual."

Aquaman asked "Who's that dude?"

Batman said "He's Rick Flag. He and Katana are the non-evil people that are associated with the Suicide Squad."

Rick Flag asked "What do you need my team to do for you?"

Superman said "The Enchantress has teamed up with a dangerous gentleman named Steppenwolf. They're the ones who've been doing various attacks around the world."

Batman said "Please team up with us so we can all save the world."

Harley Quinn responded "Well we need a world to live in so we can keep up our troublemaking antics so I'll join the Super Friends."

Batman angrily said "We're the Justice League, not the Super Friends."

Katana said "It'll be a honor to work with superheroes instead of criminals."

Harley Quinn replied "That was a harsh thing to say girlfriend."

Captain Boomerang said "I don't feel like working with the Flash. He's my arch enemy."

Batman replied "Well you're going to have to deal with that. Aren't you a tough enough person to cooperate?"

Captain Boomerang said "I'm kind of weak."

Deadshot said "I guess we'll have to work with the Justice League even if it means working with the opposite of charm."

Batman replied "Hey. My charm is up to Tony Jay levels."

Harley Quinn responded "Tony Jay is the king of charm you charmless fool."

Rick Flag asked "Do you know where the super villains are?"

Batman said "I did enough detective work to find that out. It's thousands of miles away."

Harley Quinn replied "That means it'll take like a month to get there."

Batman said "You're way off about that. We'll go inside of my ship. Superman will gently grab the ship and quickly fly us to where the super villains are."

Deadshot replied "That doesn't super safe. If he drops the ship all of us would be doomed."

Batman said "You need to have more trust for Superman."

Harley Quinn smirked and replied "That's a really hypocritical thing for you to say Batman." Batman frowned at Harley.

The Justice League and the Suicide Squad went inside of Batman's ship. Batman said "I know you that you criminals are super impressed by my high quality ship."

Captain Boomerang started digging around the fridge and said "I'm impressed by the beverages."

Aquaman said "Beverages are the most essential part of life when I'm not in the ocean."

Deadshot said "This ship is fancy, but not in a good way."

Harley Quinn replied "It's too fancy fancy." Batman facepalmed.

Superman said "I'll get us to the villain's hideout by the end of the hour." Superman gently grabbed the ship and started flying to where Steppenwolf and the Enchantress were.

20 minutes later the Justice League and Suicide Squad got to their destination. Although the superheroes and villains appreciated how fast Superman got them to their destination most of them felt worn out from the chaotic flight.

Batman said "That wasn't one of my brighter ideas."

Aquaman replied "You've been saying that about a majority of your recent plans."

Cyborg said "We might need a few minutes to recover from that flight."

Harley Quinn smiled and said "What a ride."

The Flash replied "That was tons of fun."

Meanwhile Steppenwolf and the Enchantress had dominated a big portion of the world's cities. Steppenwolf said "We have a major problem."

The Enchantress asked "What's going on?"

Steppenwolf said "I saw Superman fly nearby. It seemed like he was carrying a ship full of super troublemakers."

The Enchantress replied "We'll destroy all of them." The Enchantress did a evil laugh while continuing her eccentric dancing.

The Justice League and the Suicide Squad started running up to the super villains. Captain Boomerang didn't feel like fighting or running so he snuck away and walked to a vending machine. He said "Those losers aren't going to get my help." He laughed.

The Flash said "I'll get him to come back." The Flash threw a boomerang at Captain Boomerang. The Flash thought that would help him come back, but Captain Boomerang passed out.

After running for several minutes they were close to the super villains. Batman said "We're going to save the world."

Steppenwolf replied "Actually you're going to save a victory of falseness, because you fools aren't going to win." Steppenwolf tried to hit Batman with his axe, but the Flash saved him in time.

Aquaman said "I'll use my trident to hurt Steppenwolf." Aquaman threw the trident at Steppenwolf.

Steppenwolf smiled and said "Your weapon shows how delightfully pathetic you are." Steppenwolf used his axe to break the trident into pieces. Steppenwolf threw the broken pieces of the trident at Aquaman. Aquaman fell to the ground.

Harley Quinn said "Face the wrath of nerdy justice you freak." Harley used her baseball bat to hit Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf tried to attack Harley, but Batman saved her.

Steppenwolf proudly said "Even though you have around a dozen people none of them can stop me."

Superman replied "I disagree with that."

Steppenwolf nervously said "The world is a much more dangerous place for super villains, because of you." Superman grabbed Steppenwolf and started fighting him.

Deadshot said "It seems like Superman can take care of him."

The Enchantress replied "But he can only fight one villain at a time. While Superman defeats Steppenwolf I'll destroy all of you." The Enchantress started doing her eccentric dance moves.

Batman said "She's attractive despite having the unattractive flaw of being evil."

Katana said "My sword can get rid of you."

The Flash asked "What makes her sword so intimidating?"

Rick Flag said "It sucks the souls of its victims."

Batman replied "Then we better not annoy her."

The Flash said "Drat. I wrote a bunch of lame pickup lines to say to her."

The Enchantress blasted the Flash. The Flash passed out. The Enchantress said "Even you weren't fast enough to keep up with the quickness of my evil."

Aquaman got up and got a spare trident. Since Aquaman just woke up he wasn't thinking normally. He tried to beat up some villains, but he accidentally beat up Wonder Woman. Aquaman said "I'm very sorry. This trident is too dangerous to use right now." He tried to throw the trident away, but the trident hit Cyborg and knocked him to the ground.

Katana said "Most of the team members have been injured. I'll save us by using my sword on the Enchantress."

Batman grabbed the sword and said "I've learned that murdering any criminal is wrong."

Katana replied "The Enchantress is a powerful witch that's not human. How could we defeat her without destroying her?"

Batman said "I made a device that can take her superpowers away forever."

The Enchantress blasted Batman to the ground and said "You say your plans too loudly Batman. I'll destroy that bothersome device after I break your break harder than Bane ever has."

Harley Quinn said "It seems like we're doomed."

Deadshot replied "Actually the Enchantress is focused on getting rid of Batman that she hasn't broken the device that can destroy her superpowers."

Harley Quinn smiled and said "I'm going to stop her myself then." Harley grabbed the device.

The Enchantress was about to break Batman's back, but Harley jumped up and threw the device at the Enchantress. Harley said "You were so overdramatic. Where's the fun in that?" The Enchantress passed out.

Meanwhile Superman finished his battle with Steppenwolf. Superman said "I won another battle with you."

Steppenwolf replied "But I'll come back to Earth with a team. I'll destroy all of you punks."

Batman said "I have a device to get rid of your strength." Batman threw a device at Steppenwolf which made brought his strength down to a average level.

Superman grabbed Steppenwolf and said "Tell Darkseid to never send villains here again." Superman threw Steppenwold back to his planet.

Harley Quinn said "We saved everybody."

Batman replied "I'm so proud that my awesome plan worked out."

Superman said "We're grateful for the help Suicide Squad, but you have still have to pay for your previous crimes."

Batman replied "I'll send them back to prison so they can have a few months to learn some morals."

Deadshot said "No way dude."

Harley Quinn replied "Thankfully we practiced on how to run faster." The Suicide Squad ran away.


End file.
